New Beginning
by Robin5791
Summary: Robin,Hiei,Kurama and Amber had been friends for what seemed like forever. Then Hiei and Kurama have to move far away. That was back when they were 7 now they're 14 and starting High School. Twist? Hiei and Kurama are back in town and the girls don't know
1. The Best of Friends

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own the story line and Robin. Let's begin now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Beginning  
  
Prologue-The Best of Friends  
"You boys can't catch us," Amber and Robin yelled in unison. Then they started running like their lives depended on it. Kurama and Hiei were close on their heels. They were playing a game of tag and Hiei and Kurama were it. It would later become a boring game for them but right now the six -year old girls and seven- year old boys were enjoying it. They were playing in a deserted construction field that was a block from their houses. What the girls didn't notice was a narrow dug hole that was a few feet in front of them.  
"Watch out," Hiei yelled trying to warn them. But it was too late. They watched as both girls tripped and fell onto the dirt. Since it was dry season the dirt was hard and dry. They managed to get plenty of scrapes that were bleeding but not that bad. They winced in pain and tried to get up. Then Robin felt something on her shoulder.  
"Hey...are you okay?" She turned around and saw Hiei's arm on her shoulder.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up but then she felt her arms give out from underneath her and she put them out in front of herself so she wouldn't hurt herself badly. She closed her eyes imagining the pain. She opened them though when she didn't feel herself hit anything. The thing she saw first was Hiei's blood red eyes looking down at her.  
"You're not okay," He whispered. She noticed he had caught her before she fell.  
"Yeah I just was a bit dizzy," She got out of his arms and stood up.  
"See," she said spinning around to show she was all right. She looked over and saw Amber already up and talking to Kurama.  
"Well I guess we better be going home and taking care of those wounds," Kurama said starting to walk towards the girl's homes.  
"No way! We're fine let's start again," Amber said. He turned around and looked her over.  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah we're not gonna let some scrapes stop us from playing," Robin added.  
"You both are it! Count to 10 then try and catch us!" Amber said. Her and Robin then started running away as the boys slowly counted to ten. When they were finished counting they started running after the girls who were going in opposite directions now. Kurama signaled he was going after Amber and for Hiei to go after Robin. Hiei nodded to show he understood then started running after Robin. He caught up with her in two seconds even though she was 100 feet ahead of him. He tagged her and said 'Your it'. She looked over at Amber and saw that Kurama had also tagged Amber in a matter of seconds.  
"That's not fair! You used your demon powers!" Both of them said at the same time.  
"Sorry but it's hard not to," Kurama said laughing. Kurama and Hiei are demons that managed to come into the human world and had to keep their identities a secret. But two neighbor girls accidentally found out about them.  
  
::flashback:: (6 months ago)  
"Hey Amber do you want to go visit those new guys? They're sort of quiet.but they could be fun," Robin yelled from her window to her neighbors house on the right of her house. Amber's window was propped open and she was leaning out of it. The girls were lucky that they had gotten rooms with windows that faced the other house so they could talk whenever they wanted.  
"Yeah sure, I 'll meet you outside your house okay!" She yelled closing her window and running down the stairs. Robin did the same and then she yelled to her mom she was leaving for a moment but she'd stay in the area. She waited for a reply then opened the door to find Amber already there.  
"Took you long enough," She said.  
"Sorry if I got to tell my mom about every step I take," Robin replied.  
"Alright let's get going," Amber said starting to walk towards the house across from theirs. They knocked on the door and waited for about three minutes or three hours is what it felt like.  
"I guess they're not here."Robin replied kind of sad she wouldn't meet them today.  
"No they're here.I didn't see them leave their house," Amber replied.  
"What are you? Stalker girl now? What are you doing watching the neighbors?" Robin asked. Amber gave Robin a glare before replying.  
"I was bored and had nothing else to do so from 6 am to now I was just watching all the houses and recording who left at what time," Amber replied still glaring.  
"Wow," Robin said looking at her watch which read 11:37.  
"Come on maybe they're in their back yard playing," Amber said walking towards their gate.  
"Wait wouldn't that be braking and entering," Robin said getting a little scared about breaking the law.  
"Well maybe just entering," She said pointing towards the open gate.  
"Well I'm still not sure." Robin replied still a little apprehensive but Amber was already at the gate with her mouth open wide staring at something. Robin walked over and saw what she was staring at. It looked like one of those animes with people fighting and throwing energy blasts.  
"Awesome," Amber whispered. 'So they're demons...' Robin thought. Then the red headed one turned around and saw us. He instantly stopped fighting. The black haired one looked in our direction to. He stopped fighting also and dropped the energy blasts he was holding. 'Aw shit I knew we shouldn't have snuck through the back' Robin thought. Even though the girls were just six-year-olds they were very mature. They think that it was maybe because they had some miko blood in both of them. They think their miko blood is also the reason they were brought together and became friends. 'Ah man what are we going to do now' Robin thought.  
"Umm hello.are you neighbors?" The red head one asked.  
"Well yes.we live across the street from your house." Robin said answering the question.  
"This is Amber Kori, and I'm Robin Kimora. Are you enjoying living in Tokyo so far?" She asked.  
"Yes, and my name is Kurama Hikoto and this is Hiei Yanigashi," He replied smiling.  
"Well we just came to introduce you to the neighborhood we'll be leaving now," She said trying to pull Amber with her. It wasn't that she was scared. She had actually dealt with demons before, she was just embarrassed that they had intruded like that.  
"No way Robin I want to get to know them," She said getting out of Robin's grasp and walking towards them.  
"So are you guys like brothers or something?" She asked walking up to them. Robin had no choice but to follow and stand beside her.  
"No just friends. Our parents are close friends with each other and we moved in together." Kurama said. Robin could tell he was lying but didn't say anything.  
"So what powers do you have since you're demons. I know you can make energy blasts but what else," Amber asked eagerly. Robin did an anime trip. Obviously Amber had no conscience or anything holding her back. She became one of those very outgoing people.  
"Umm are you alright," Kurama asked. She quickly stood up still sweatdropping.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Robin replied.  
"So cough it up! Do you have super speed can you manipulate things?" Amber asked once again.  
"Amber! Stop being so rude!" Robin yelled. Amber turned around curiously at her.  
"What do you mean rude?" She asked oblivious to what she was doing. Robin just sweatdropped more.  
"You don't just go up to demons and ask what powers they have!" Robin yelled. Now it was Kurama and Hiei's turn to sweatdrop.  
"Aww but I want to know!" Amber wined. Even Robin sweatdroped at Amber's child tantrum. (Yeah I know they're six but like I said they're more mature.)  
"Umm.Why aren't you scared of us now that you know what we really are?" Hiei asked.  
"Are we supposed to be?" Amber asked. They both looked at Robin and Amber curiously then smiled.  
"We also have dealt with demons before in the past," Robin added," Both of us are part miko."  
"Really."Kurama said.  
"Are you related?" Hiei asked.  
"No but we've been close friends for a long time," Amber replied.  
"Yeah every since we moved in next door," Robin said.  
"So what's the truth about why you moved here?" Robin asked.  
"They already told you Robin," Amber said.  
"No they were lying to keep their identity a secret," Robin replied.  
"Hm you are very smart," Kurama said.  
"Well the truth is we are demons, as you already know. Hiei's a fire demon and I'm a kitsune. We ran away from the demon world to come to the human world and try a new life. We might have to leave now though." He said trailing off.  
"Why?" Amber asked.  
"Because you two know our secret," Hiei said.  
"Oh don't worry we're good at keeping secrets," Amber said.  
"Really, you can trust us. Besides who would listen to a bunch of six year olds saying there's demons and actually believe it." Robin added.  
"Plus we're outsiders. We really don't have lots of friends.We think it's 'cause we're part miko, but we're not sure." Amber said. Robin nodded to confirm that.  
"Same here. We're afraid to make friends and them find out. Then it could put our lives in danger. So we just stay away even if we seem like a couple of loners." Kurama said.  
"Well it seems like you made some friends though," Amber said. They looked at us curiously then smiled.  
"It seems we have.and so have you," Hiei said.  
"Yeah," Robin said.  
"One question though." Robin said.  
"Yes?" Kurama said.  
"How did you manage to get your own house?" She asked.  
"We pulled some strings," He replied.  
"Speaking of questions." Amber said.  
"Yes?" Kurama said.  
"You still haven't answered mine!" They all fell over in an anime trip. It seems like they were becoming close friends already. ::End of flashback:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1st chapter done! Well I guess it is pretty good even though I did it only for fun. My friend Amber had started this fic but discarded it. (She always does that). Her pen name is Black Rose. She wrote one fanfic that's a Sailor Moon +Harry Potter crossover. It's really good but she hasn't been able to update it since she's living with her mother this summer and her mom doesn't have internet. She can only get on the internet when she goes to her Grandma's. (Tragic isn't it) But anyway. I took this one up and I hope you enjoy it. Ja ne. 


	2. Leaving!

Disclaimer applies  
  
A.N.-I'm going to be doing everything from Robin's POV now. It's just easier for me. I might go back to Author's once and a while. Let's begin the first chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Beginning  
  
uncut  
  
Chapter 1- Leaving!?  
  
"What....what do you mean?" I said feeling my whole world falling apart as Hiei was talking to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin but....we have to..." Hiei said.  
  
"You can't leave!! You're the only friends that me and Amber made that were like us," I yelled feeling all the tears inside me pouring over.  
  
"Don't worry....you'll make plenty of friends you and Amber are great girls," He said wiping my tears away. That just made me cry more. I was so angry at the damn people who threatened to show everyone a tape with Hiei and Kurama using their powers. Apparently the 20-year-olds happened to be carrying around a camera and caught them on tape. They said they were going to sell the tape unless they left as soon as possible. Damn those bastards!! They took away my best friends! I wanted to hurt them so bad.  
  
"I'll kill them and then...." Hiei cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"You know you can't Robin. And even if you did you could be charged for murder or worse they could catch you before you did it and kill you." He said sadly looking at me. I looked over at Amber to see how she was doing. She was hugging Kurama with an emotionless face on. She always put on that face when she was thinking. I saw some definite tear marks on her face though.  
  
"You could kill them....." I whispered.  
  
"No killing is out of the question," Kurama said having walked over with Amber right next to him.  
  
"How much longer are you staying?" I asked.  
  
"Two more days at the most," He said.  
  
"You know....he's probably still going to sell the tape..." I said knowing man's greed for money.  
  
"Yes well....that's why we're going far away," Kurama said looking at the ground.  
  
"How far?" I asked.  
  
"America," He said.  
  
"AMERICA!" Amber and I yelled. That was across the ocean.  
  
"Yes...well..." Kurama was cut off by Hiei.  
  
"It's our only choice." They soon dismissed themselves after that to go finish packing. Amber came over to my house for the rest of the day.  
  
"We need to give them something that will help them remember our friendship...." I said.  
  
"Yes but what?" Amber said thinking.  
  
"How about a necklace. It's something they can carry around with them all the time," I suggested.  
  
"Okay but what will it look like?" Amber said.  
  
"How about a shark tooth necklace?" I offered.  
  
"Where would we get the shark teeth?" Amber asked. It looked like fate was finally shinning on our side.  
  
"I've had four shark teeth for as long as I can remember. They're all identical in everything even down to the size and texture The amazing thing is that they are real shark teeth." I said getting up going through all my jewelry cases trying to find them. I finally found them and with four pieces off string right next to them. It was amazing how things were going our way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here," I said handing Hiei a shark necklace. It was a day after yesterday and Amber and I had finished all four necklaces. Mine was hanging around my neck as hers was hanging around her neck.  
  
"What is it?" He asked taking it.  
  
"It's our friendship necklace. While you're gone you can always remember us when you wear it. For Amber and me.... we're never going to take it off no matter what. You can decide when you want to wear it or where," I said with Amber and Kurama by us also. We were standing in a circle in the middle of the street of our neighborhood. All the grownups were off at work. We were the only one's in the neighborhood.  
  
"We too shall never take them off," Kurama said while him and Hiei put them on. We stood for a moment in awkward silence before Kurama intervened.  
  
"Well I suppose we should be going." I felt the tears from yesterday starting again. Before I knew what I had done it was over. Hiei put his hand on the spot on his cheek where my lips had touched. Apparently Amber had done the same to Kurama since his expression was like a mirror of Hiei's. I didn't know when I had fallen in love with Hiei but now he was leaving for good and would never return. They slowly stepped away then disappeared into the evening sky with all their belongings and our friendship still with them. I fell to my knees crying. Amber was trying to comfort me but I could see she was crying just as much as I. Everything was gone but at least we still had our friendship. I was clinging to the necklace we had made. My eyes were blurry from my crying but two images still stayed into my mind. They were of my close friend Kurama and the guy I loved.  
  
"Hiei," I whispered his name so quiet I barely heard myself. Then I broke down into more tears not aware of anything around me. Not even Amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh how sad!!![Wipes tears] I didn't even know I could write something that sad. Well review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Authors Note srry ppls

Author's Note  
  
Hello anyone that is actually taking the time to read this, Yes, I'm sorry it is just an author's note no chapter here but keep reading if you ever want to see another chapter for this story again. The reason I haven't update is because I've gotten discouraged with the number of reviews I'm getting. All of them are from my friends whom I told I had posted up this story. I know this is a good story because it is a success on www.MediaMinor.org and many people read and review it there. So unless I start getting reviews for this story I'm afraid I won't be updating it anymore on this site. This is just a warning so please review, I don't want to have to do that but it's coming to that. Thanks for enduring this.  
  
Robin 


	4. End of Summer

Disclaimer applies.  
  
New Beginning  
  
Chapter 2-End of Summer  
  
"Hey Amber can you believe that we made it all the way to high school without failing" I said leaning out of my window that faces hers.  
  
"Yeah I was sure I would fail math, I guessed on half of them. Guess I got lucky huh?" She replied with her boom box blasting Linkin' Park.  
  
"Hey Amber can you turn that down a bit I can barely hear you," I tried yelling over her music.  
  
"Sure," She replied turning it down a bit. I looked down the street and saw the old house our friends used to live in. I remembered that day when they left. I didn't smile for a long time. I remember my mom always asking me what was wrong and trying to comfort me even though she knew nothing. Then somehow she found out why I was so sad.  
  
::flashback::  
  
"Robin honey, I know why you're so sad now. It's because those boys moved away. They just moved on with their lives and so should you. There is no reason to be sulking like this," She said pulling me over so I could look her in the eye. I just glared for a moment before yanking myself out of her arms.  
  
::end of flashback::  
  
She knew nothing! She didn't even know I was a miko! I had to be told that by my grandma on my father's side who was a miko. My father would have understood me if he was still around...but he died when I was about four. I could have told him what the boys really were and he would have understood. He probably would have wanted to meet them. I remember running over to Amber's house and telling her about my encounter with my mom. I remembered how much I hated my mom then and I still have some of that hatred with me. Then a thought acurred to me. I didn't even remember...  
  
"Hey Amber........I don't want to sound stupid or anything..." She cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"Must be hard for you not to,"  
  
"Ha ha funny," I said glaring," Anyway, do you remember their names?"  
  
"Whose?" She asked looking confused.  
  
"Theirs," I said tilting my head towards the house the boys used to live in. She looked over there then put on her thinking face.  
  
"No........I don't remember........."She said looking sadder then I had seen her for a long time.  
  
"This is terrible...they were best friends we ever had and we can't even remember they names." One was even more then a friend........I felt the tears from long ago swelling up again. I guess Amber saw me.  
  
"Hey cheer up I'm sure it will come back to us! I mean it has been eight years and I usually don't remember things after that long. Hell I forget about stuff after a week," She smiled that big smile of hers and then started talking about how her little sister keeps annoying her. I never caught her name before since Amber usually calls her the thing. She claims that she doesn't know if it's a boy or girl. It made me cheer up to hear Amber wining and complaining for some reason. I was still sad that I couldn't remember their names or even what they looked like though.  
  
"So do you think that we'll have the same classes again at Takahashi," She asked referring to our new high school.  
  
"I hope so," I said. I don't want to get separated from my best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's POV  
  
"What the hell is that?" Hiei asked looking at the sheet in Kurama's hands. They were talking and walking at the same time.  
  
"Takahashi High School, it's the school where we'll be going to in Tokyo. I've already signed us up. The new house is nearby......ah here it is," Kurama said coming to a stop in front of a modern Tokyo home.  
  
"Hm I guess it's an okay house," Hiei said looking it over.  
  
"Yes it is rather nice. Let's put our things inside now." Kurama pulled out a set of keys and walked over to the door. He used one of the golden keys to open it. Then he walked inside. Hiei followed close behind. They dumped their stuff at the door then looked around the house. Kurama had once again managed to get another house. 'That fox has too many demon connections in town. Who ever heard of an ice demon working as a realtor.' Hiei thought. They finally finished looking around the house. Hiei stopped at the window and looked outside. Kurama walked over and stood behind him.  
  
"Do you remember them?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Who?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The girls that lived across the street from us when we lived here," He replied fingering the necklace that still hung around his neck.  
  
"How could I not? They were the best friends either of us had. They understood us and actually knew what we really were and didn't care," Kurama said.  
  
"Do you remember their names?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Unfortunately in these past eight years it has slipped my memory. Along with how they looked. I'm guessing it's the same for you Hiei?" Kurama said looking down at the fire demon.  
  
"How could we forget? They were the best friends we had!" Hiei said clenching his fists trying with all his might to remember their names or at least what they looked like. He of course didn't succeed. He tried hard to remember the one girl that made his day brighter when she smiled at him. Damn it what was her name! He could only remember her black hair that she usually wore it in a ponytail.  
  
"Come on Hiei we need to get ready for the first day of school. It is after all in a couple of days. We need to go buy a uniform. By the way..........Here's your schedule," Kurama said handing Hiei a sheet of paper.  
  
"Hm..........Are we in the same classes?" Hiei asked looking it over.  
  
"Let's see............"Kurama said pulling out a folded sheet of paper from his left pocket. They put the two together and studied it.  
  
Kurama's schedule:  
  
HOMEROOM- Mrs. Hisohama  
  
Room 613  
  
LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Madao  
  
Room 623  
  
CHEMISTRY- Mr. Hinaha  
  
Room 678  
  
HISTORY- Mr. Bujutsu  
  
Room 641  
  
ALGEBRA- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 654  
  
STUDY HALL- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 609  
  
SPANISH- Mr. Madison  
  
Room 492  
  
GYM- Mr. Jimudan  
  
Gym 1  
  
"Spanish?" Hiei said lifting his eyebrows after reading Kurama's schedule.  
  
"Yes well.........it is one of the more interesting languages they teach," Kurama said sweatdropping.  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said. Then they went back to comparing each other's schedules.  
  
Hiei's schedule:  
  
HOMEROOM- Mrs. Natsu  
  
Room 618  
  
LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Madao  
  
Room 623  
  
CHEMISTRY- Mr. Hinaha  
  
Room 678  
  
HISTORY- Mr. Bujutsu  
  
Room 641  
  
ALGEBRA- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 654  
  
STUDY HALL- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 609  
  
ENGLISH- Mrs. Rogers  
  
Room 495 GYM- Mr. Jimudan  
  
Gym 1  
  
"It appears that we are in all the same classes except for Homeroom and Language," Kurama said after examining both their sheets.  
  
"So what's your locker number?" Hiei asked looking at his sheet.  
  
"Um.........It's D 139," Kurama replied.  
  
"Mines D 137," Hiei said.  
  
"How did we manage to almost get every class together and have our lockers right next to each other?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Um.......fate?" Kurama said obviously knowing something Hiei didn't [*cough like he rigged it cough*].  
  
"Hm so when do we start?" Hiei asked.  
  
"August 18th," Kurama replied.  
  
"That's in five days," Hiei said.  
  
"Yes well we better go put all our things away," Kurama said walking up the stairs with his suitcases. Hiei soon followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin's POV  
  
"Hey Amber! I got my schedule!" I yelled out of my window towards hers. She appeared a few seconds later.  
  
"Sheesh you didn't have to break my ear drums!" She said while rubbing her ears.  
  
"Whatever. Well did you get yours?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I got it. Wanna come over so we can compare? Never mind I think it'll be safer at your house. My sister is like throwing a tantrum or something," She said.  
  
"Yeah, what's your sister's name? You never told me," I said. Amber got a dark look before saying "The thing".  
  
"Amber you know what I mean," I said. She sighed before saying it.  
  
"Her name is Samantha," She said.  
  
"Hm Samantha. Okay just wanted to know," I said.  
  
"Aright be there in a second," She said closing her window and running down the stairs. I just sat in my chair knowing that we always just usually walk into each other's houses without knocking or ringing the doorbell. Both our doors are always unlocked during the day. It's only locked when we go out or at night.  
  
"Yea!!" Amber yelled running into my room.  
  
"Alright where's your schedule?" I asked.  
  
"Umm........so that's what I came here for........." She said. I felt myself sweatdropping.  
  
"Just kidding!! It's right here," She said pulling the sheet out of her front pocket.  
  
"All right let's see........." I said putting our schedules together and comparing them. Amber was looking over my left shoulder.  
  
Amber's schedule:  
  
HOMEROOM- Mrs. Natsu  
  
Room 618 LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Madao  
  
Room 623  
  
CHEMISTRY- Mr. Hinaha Room 678  
  
HISTORY- Mr. Bujutsu  
  
Room 641  
  
ALGEBRA- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 654  
  
STUDY HALL- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 609  
  
SPANISH- Mr. Madison  
  
Room 492  
  
GYM- Mr. Jimudan  
  
Gym 1  
  
"Hehe you got Spanish!" I said laughing.  
  
"WHAT!" She yelled grabbing the sheet from me.  
  
"You didn't see that before?" I questioned her tilting my head.  
  
"No this is my first time to look at my schedule........." She said.  
  
"I thought I signed up for Art........." She said. I was still laughing. I mean Amber and Spanish? They don't exactly mix!  
  
"Well what about you what did you get?" She asked.  
  
"Umm........." I said scanning over my schedule.  
  
Robin's schedule:  
  
HOMEROOM- Mrs. Natsu  
  
Room 618 LANGUAGE ARTS- Mrs. Madao  
  
Room 623  
  
CHEMISTRY- Mr. Hinaha Room 678  
  
HISTORY- Mr. Bujutsu  
  
Room 641  
  
ALGEBRA- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 654  
  
STUDY HALL- Mrs. Fujin  
  
Room 609  
  
ENGLISH- Mrs. Rogers  
  
Room 495 GYM- Mr. Jimudan  
  
Gym 1  
  
"I got English!" I said.  
  
"Lucky." I heard her mutter.  
  
"So where's your locker?" I asked. We both looked at our sheet and the little section above Homeroom that's says our name, I.D. number, and other small things.  
  
"Mines D135," She said.  
  
"Mines D133," I said.  
  
"Yah!!! We're right next to each other!" We both yelled.  
  
"I think the odd numbers are top lockers also!" I said.  
  
"YES!" Amber yelled. The previous years she had gotten bottom locker.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.  
  
"Well Alicia called and said that she was going over to Josh's house," I said.  
  
"Oh is Rob back?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah he's over at Josh's house right now. Aww do you want to go visit your boyfriend?" I asked messing with her.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" She screamed so loud that my ears popped.  
  
"Aww but you wanna visit him........." I said.  
  
"He's cute but I don't like him," She said coldly.  
  
"Okay conversation change......... You think Alicia likes Josh?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah she's always hanging out with him. He likes her because she is popular also. Actually I think they are going out........." Amber said.  
  
"Hm I didn't know that.......Well let's go over and see them." I said.  
  
"All right come on," Amber said standing up and walking out the door with me close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe well I'm gonna have to start running now because I dissed a lot of people near the end such as:  
  
Mrs. Rogers- Also known as Mr. Rogers. He taught my Social Studies class in 6th grade. He'll be reading this since he's into Yu Yu Hakusho. Mr. Madison- My evil Spanish teacher that is actually a girl. lol yet another sex change.  
  
Alicia- She hates Josh's guts and is not popular. lol just kidding Alicia.  
  
Amber- She hates Rob's guts and I just gave away her secret that she likes Rob. Oops. Or maybe she just thinks he's cute? ^_^  
  
Well I got to start running so Ja ne!!!!!!! [Runs from three crazy people chasing her]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just want to give a shout out to Natsuki and Hiei- gurl for actually reviewing my story after I put up that authors note. I'm glad to know other people like it besides my friends! Lol Well, this was the 2nd chapter and I already have the 3rd and 4th done but if you want to see them you have to review! That;s means you! Yes you! The person that is reading this right now! REVIEW! lol 


	5. First Day of School

Disclaimer applies.  
  
New Beginning  
  
Chapter 3- First Day of School  
  
"AMBER!!" I yelled out my window.  
  
"OUCH! I'm awake!" I heard her scream. Obviously though she had just woken up and fell out of her bed. I sighed 'I know Amber too well'  
  
"COME ON AMBER WE OVER SLEPT!! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES!!!" I yelled over to her window.  
  
"WHAT!?" She yelled back.  
  
"You heard me!! I'll meet you in front of your house in 20 minutes. We're gonna have to run fast to school!" I yelled, starting to get ready. I'm glad I set out everything I was going to wear yesterday so I was done getting dressed in about 5 minutes. I had ordered quite a few uniforms so I wouldn't have to worry about washing something everyday. It looked like the usual Japanese schoolgirl uniform. 'I wonder if Amber knew she was supposed to get uniforms?' Oh well I guess I'll find out soon. I went into the bathroom and put my hair up into my usual ponytail. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 7:15. Made it in record time. Then I ran downstairs grabbing my backpack along the way and ran out the door. I had to wait on her steps for about 6 minutes.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked her while standing up.  
  
"I was looking for my spike bracelet," She replied. I started to sweatdrop.  
  
"Um Amber you do know that you can't wear spike bracelets........." I said watching her wrestling to put it on.  
  
"Okay........." She said opening her door throwing it inside her house not even looking where she threw it.  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
"Ouch! My eye!" [Just Kidding]  
  
~Back Outside~  
  
"Did you remember to wear the real piece of jewelry you actually need?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, like we said those many years ago, we will never take it off," She said pulling it out also. I did the same and then we put them back underneath our shirts.  
  
"Aww hurry up! You already wasted time! Now we only have 6 minutes to get to school and it's like a mile away," I said, breaking the silent trance and we started running down the street. She followed close behind me and soon caught up.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered to wear the school uniform," I said looking at her clothes.  
  
"Yeah well my parents made me. I hate skirts!" She said.  
  
"At least you got the longer skirt," I replied.  
  
"Yeah and I see you didn't," She said looking at my uniform.  
  
"Oh the long ones get on my nerves. Besides I want to be like Kagome!" I said remembering our favorite show Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome's a prep," She replied.  
  
"Yeah well she has a lot of patience to be able to deal with Inuyasha," I replied.  
  
"That is true. He's such an idiot for picking Kikyo," She replied. We didn't even notice that we were running full speed down the streets and running so fast that people in front of us had to jump out of our way. I did see something out of the corner of my eye though. It was a black haired person and red haired person. They seemed familiar......... I gave up after a while of trying to remember and kept on running. We arrived at the school in about 5 minutes.  
  
"Wow I was so sure that we would be late," I said realizing we had reached the school.  
  
"Yeah well I guess all that training actually paid off." Amber said and we both started walking into the school. Amber and I had been training to become as fast as those two boys that we had met when we were six years old.  
  
"I wonder if we raced both of them today if they would win or we would," I said thinking out loud.  
  
"Wha.........Oh Robin we need to put them behind us. They'll never come back. They left forever! Now come on, we need to get to class." She said softly, then walking ahead of me to our first class. I stopped for a moment her words ringing through my head. 'They'll never come back. They left us forever!' I stared out the ground for a while thinking about both of them before snapping my head back up and running ahead to catch up to Amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Hiei. What do you want for breakfast?" Kurama asked walking into the kitchen to see Hiei sitting at the table with his left hand propping up his head while he watched TV.  
  
"Whatever," He said with his eyes still on the TV.  
  
"Hm I suppose I have time to make pancakes........." Kurama said looking at the clock, which read 6:30.  
  
"Ha, I'll pass," Hiei said finally turning around to look at him.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked already starting to make the pancakes.  
  
"That's why," Hiei said pointing at the batter where Kurama had just cracked an egg and some of the shell fell in.  
  
"Okay.........so I'm not a great cook. What are you going to have take-out every night?" Kurama asked giving up on the pancakes and pouring some cereal into a bowl for him and Hiei.  
  
"It's better than having a chance of dying," Hiei replied. Kurama gave a small glare at Hiei before walking over to the refrigerator and getting out the milk. He then went over and sat down at the table with Hiei and handed him his bowl of cereal. They took their time eating and were soon done.  
  
"Come on Hiei we don't want to be late." Kurama said walking over to the door and picking up his book bag.  
  
"Please Kurama, We could have only 30 seconds to get to school and we'd make it there on time," Hiei replied smirking.  
  
"Still Hiei I don't want anyone to find out about us again. Come on It's about a mile away and we're going to walk." Kurama said stepping out the door with Hiei close behind. He then turned around and locked the door and they started off for school.  
  
"This is going to be a total boredom," Hiei said.  
  
"What? School you mean? Yes well, at least you won't have to worry about the homework taking a lot of our time," Kurama said.  
  
"True we are smarter than all these ningens," Hiei said.  
  
"Yes I think I might have some trouble in Spanish though," Kurama said remembering his schedule.  
  
"Hm I'm going to pass all my classes with 100's." Hiei replied.  
  
"Yes well.........Watch out!" Kurama yelled jumping to the side of the street. Hiei of course was a bit quicker and was already at the side of the street before Kurama had even began talking. They watched as two people blurred right past them at super speed.  
  
"Wow they're fast," Kurama said watching them pass by. One of them turned around and looked at them for a moment before turning back around and vanishing out of their site.  
  
"True, they could be a moderate challenge," Hiei said.  
  
"Yes I guess no one can beat you Hiei," Kurama said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"No they can't," Hiei quickly replied. Then they continued on their way to school at a faster pace though. They made it there soon with time to spare and went inside to begin their first day of high school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHHHH!!! This freakin locker won't work!"Amber yelled hitter her locker.  
"Did you even turn it the right way?" I asked.  
"Umm........." Was her only reply.  
"It's from right to left to right," I said.  
"Oh okay," she said trying again this time succeeding.  
"What do ya know?" I said after she opened it.  
"Oh shuddup just cause I'm locker challenged doesn't mean anything," She said.  
"Right........."  
"Let's just put our stuff inside!" She said and we started decorating and doing whatever with our new lockers. I was putting in my locker separator and maybe one or two anime pictures while Amber was making a collage with her locker from all the anime pictures she had up.  
"Don't you think that's a bit overdoing it?" I asked looking at all the pictures she had up. Most of them being ones I had given her.  
"No of course not," She said, then started a whole explanation that anime is the source of all good. I didn't hear her though as I looked past her and saw those same two boys from earlier walking our way. I don't know what it was but they lit a spark in my mind. Maybe they went to my elementary school or something.........  
"What is all that crap in your locker," the black haired one said after passing Amber's locker.  
"It is not crap!!!" She yelled.  
"Hiei! Don't be so rude!" The red haired one said to his friend. Something about what he said also sparked a thought in my head. It was like déjà vu.........  
"It's Anime not crap! " Amber yelled trying to defend her anime.  
"Uh, let me apologize for my rude friend. My name is Kurama Hikoto and this is Hiei Yanigashi," The one named Kurama replied.  
"Yeah.........My name's Robin Kimora and this is Amber Kori. Are you new or did you come from Treelane Middle School?" I asked.  
"Um we're new," Kurama replied.  
"Oh, then do you know where everything is or do you need help?" I asked while Amber just continues to put up pictures.  
"We're just trying to find our lockers to put up our stuff," Hiei says plainly.  
"What numbers?" I asked curious.  
"Mine is D139 and Hiei's is D137," Kurama said.  
"WHAT!?" Amber and I yelled dropping all our things in the process.  
"What's wrong with that?" Kurama asked sweatdropping, surprised by our sudden outburst.  
"That's the two lockers right next to us," I said pointing around Amber.  
"Oh well aren't we lucky," Kurama said smiling and walking over to his locker Hiei following suit.  
"You mean my locker is right next to him!" Amber yelled pointing to Hiei.  
"What's wrong with that Amber?" I asked.  
"He's a pain in my butt that's what!" She yelled.  
"How can you say that when you have barely known him for 15 minutes," I replied. She sighed and I knew I won when she just went back to putting up her pictures.  
"So what class do you have next?" I asked after I had finished putting up my stuff.  
"We have homeroom," Kurama replied shutting his locker.  
"Oh, that's right......... everyone has homeroom first period.........what teacher though?" I asked.  
"I have Mrs. Hisohama," Kurama said.  
"I have Mrs. Natsu," Hiei said.  
"Oh then you'll be coming with me and Amber, Hiei," I said.  
"Oh joy........." Was his only reply.  
"Hey Amber, didn't Alicia say her homeroom was Mrs. Hisohama?" I asked.  
"How would I know," She replied. I looked behind me to see her struggling to close her locker.  
"I told you not to put so many pictures!" I said.  
"How would the pictures affect anything? They're flat!" She said, still struggling.  
"I don't know it was just an excuse," I replied going over to help her. After pushing for a few seconds I knew it was useless.  
"What do you have in here?" I asked starting to dump her stuff out.  
"Wait!" She said just as I reached the problem.  
"You brought.........ALL YOUR ANIME DVDS!" I yelled.  
"Uh.........Good luck?" She says laughing nervously. That was when I started pummeling her over the head with her backpack until she cried out mercy a million times.  
"I just don't understand you" I said putting them back up in her locker neatly.  
"There. It closes," I said when I was done and I slammed her locker just as the bell rang.  
"All right, let's get to class," I said grabbing my things.  
"Yes, let's," Kurama said after watching that small show.  
"Come on Hiei," I said as Amber and I walked down the hallway that led to our homeroom.  
"Kami* save me," I heard him whisper before he began following us. I had to hold in a giggle as I thought about what the rest of the year will be like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this seemed like a great spot to stop! Hehe now remember, The more you guys review, the sooner I'll update, It'll make me actually want to work on it and put aside my pile of homework.... lol.  
  
Now, Here's the part where I answer reviews:  
  
HIKUYA- Thank you very much! I will continue it for the squirrels! It's my duty! lol, also here's a secret passage for you to get away from the men in the white coats! I built it just for that reason. I've had a few encounters myself! ^_^  
  
kurama fan girl forever- Thank you very much, that was good advice. It made me feel better, thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
Hiei-gurL- Yes, it'll be fun to see this year go by with them! Most of their classes will be mayhem as you can see in this chapter lol  
  
Celestialgrl126- Hehe, well here you go! Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! Review again so I might find the time to update lol. And how am I supposed to know what a critique is? Go find a dictionary! Hurry! lol.  
  
NigChck- Yes, I continued, and I like my story too! We have something in common! lol.  
  
Kat- Yeah, It's going to be lots of fun to write. I'll make up things as I go since I don't really know where I'm going with this! ^_^'  
  
Flame_Fox- Yes I'll make more chappies for Rachie- Lady! It'll be my honor! Lol  
  
Kese- I continued! Lol ~They call me Robin~  
  
Anime's no.1 FanGirl- Thank you, I was going toward the cute factor! lol.  
  
Hiei'sBestBuddy- Thank you very much, yeah that is how it is sometimes, lol thank you for reviewing!  
  
Natsuki Sasahara- Here, I updated soon, I don't know when the next time I update will be though......depends on the number of reviews...lol! Thank you for always reviewing!  
  
C.- Thank you very much and I think Hiei is awesome too! I like his bad attitude in this story. Somehow I know that if he actually went to school he would act the same way! Hehe.  
  
Katana Blade- Thank you! Hopefully I'll update soon again and not keep you guys waiting!  
  
Thank you all for updating and I'm sorry if I could not come up with a sassy remark for all of your reviews!! Lol! REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE!!!! 


	6. Two Periods of Horror

Disclaimer applies.

New Beginning

Chapter 4 - 2 periods of horror (no not the phase girls go through)

"Come on, Hiei! We need to get to class!" I yelled as Amber and I ran down the hallway, pushing people out of our way. The bell had just rung 7 minutes ago and we had no idea where we were going.

"Just how long of a passing period do we have?" Amber asked, running out of breath.

"Um…I think it's 10 minutes," I replied.

"Wow! That's pretty sweet. Back in middle school, we only had 5 minutes," She said while looking from doorway to doorway, "What number was it again?"

"Room 618," Hiei plainly replied from behind us.

"We're getting close then," I said, looking at the room numbers next to the doors. 609…612…615…618!'

"We made it!" Amber said as we stopped in front of the door, trying to catch our breath before walking in. We were one of the last one's to make it, but, fortunately, there were still a lot of seats available. Amber and I took two seats next to each other in the back. Hiei came and sat in the seat on the other side of me. I guessed it was because he didn't know anyone else in the class besides Amber and me. Whatever the reason though, I'm glad he decided to sit by us. He had actually already started to grow on me. I smiled at him before turning around to my other side to talk to Amber.

"Wow would you look at Mrs. Natsu! She must be in her 90's!" I said looking at the teacher sitting in her desk shuffling papers and not even noticing there was a student standing right next to her yelling out her name to get her attention.

"Now, now Robin there's no need to be making fun of the teachers…She does have a really big nose though…" I laughed after Amber's comment. We watched as she stood up and walked unsteadily to the front of the classroom and began lecturing us on the rules and behavior guidelines, etc.

"Where did they get this teacher? Old people R us?" I whispered to Amber before she broke out laughing.

"EXCUSE ME MISS!" We heard Mrs. Natsu's shrill voice call out, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"Um…nothing really…"Amber said while sinking down into her chair. I had to hold down a giggle.

"SO YOU JUST FELT LIKE LAUGHING?" She yelled, glaring with stern eyes. I wasn't sure if she was talking at normal voice level for her or she thought she had to yell because we were sitting in the back but we could hear her loud and clear like she was standing right next to us yelling in our ear.

"Well no…I just…"Amber muttered, sinking even lower into her chair.

"YOU JUST NOTHING! RULE 569, YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO LAUGH DURING CLASS UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION!" With that said she went back to reciting all the rules all over again. Amber gave me a death glare as if it were my entire fault she got scolded at. Ok maybe it was… partially, but she was the one that decided to burst out laughing. I gave her a sheepish grin then turned to look at Hiei, who was slouching in his chair with one hand in his pocket while the other one propped up his head on the desk. He had the most bored expression on his face at the moment. I didn't blame him, after all we would be coming back to this every day first period. I looked at the clock and saw we still had half an hour left. Oh yeah, this was going to be a looooong period.

//Meanwhile in Kurama's homeroom//

Kurama drummed his fingers on his desk, waiting for the period to be over. He had easily found his room after he and the others had parted. Now he was listening to Mrs. Hisohama talk about how the year was going to work out. After he had walked into the classroom, he couldn't decide where to sit since he didn't know anyone in there. He finally decided to seclude himself to the back of the room and pulled out a book to begin reading. He was interrupted though as someone came and sat next to him. He turned his head to see who it was. It was a girl with brown silky hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. She turned to look at him for a moment before introducing herself.

"Hi, my name's Alicia!" She said while holding her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kurama," He said, shaking her hand.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit with you. I really don't know a lot of these people and you looked a bit more welcoming," Alicia said, looking back at the front of the room where many girls were glaring at her.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," He said as she nodded her head in thanks and took her seat. Then, a light bulb went off in his head as he remembered that girl Robin had mentioned a girl named Alicia that was in his homeroom.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know two girls named Robin and Amber?" He asked her.

"Yeah, the crazy duo we call them. They're two of my closest friends, why?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well, my friend and I had an encounter with them this morning. Our lockers are right next to them. They mentioned that in my homeroom there would be a girl named Alicia," He replied.

"Wow… you have lockers next to them? Poor you! You'll see they can get pretty crazy some days. I would have to say this is probably one of those days," She was about to add something else when the teacher stood up, introduced herself, and began talking about other things going on in the school. That left him to where he was now. He glanced over at Alicia to see her drawing some sort of manga picture. He was about to ask her what it was when he heard some shrill voice screaming something in a room down the hall. Everyone in the class was surprised by this sudden outburst and started breaking into whispers.

"Calm down people. It's probably just Mrs. Natsu yelling at one of her poor victims cough I mean students. Sam, would you close that door," She said to one of the students sitting near the door. Kurama managed to glance at what room number it was before he shut it though.

"Hm…that's funny," He muttered to himself.

"What is?" Alicia asked looking at him.

"The classroom that woman was yelling from was number 618," He replied.

"And…" Alicia said, urging him to continue with his explanation.

"That's the classroom Amber, Robin, and my friend Hiei reside in."

"Well that explains it," Alicia said grinning.

"What does?"

"It's now obvious why the teacher was yelling. Amber or Robin did something to get her mad," Alicia replied.

"Yes, it is possible," Kurama said while holding in a laugh as he imagined what they could have done to get her screaming so loud.

//Back in Mrs. Natsu's classroom//

Come on!!' I thought as I studied the clock intensely, waiting for it to make the next move that would save me from this dreaded first period. Come on! RING!' Just as I thought it, a miracle happened…the bell rang! Everyone in the classroom had also already been on the edge of their seats waiting, so we were all out before she could even utter one syllable from the word 'dismissed'.

"Come on, Amber. We have Language Arts next," I said as we were in the hallway.

"Wait…you have Language Arts next?" Hiei repeated.

"Yeah, that's what she just said. Listen and you'll learn things," Amber replied.

"I heard her!" Hiei snapped back at Amber, "It's just that Kurama and I have that class next also. What teacher?"

"Um…give me the schedule Amber!" I said snatching it out of her hand, "Let's see…It's Mrs. Madao or something like that."

"That's great," He muttered just as Kurama walked over to us.

"Why hello again," He said, then looked at Hiei. "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"Ask them," Hiei replied, walking off. Amber and I blinked a few times, confused at what had just happened.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, looking curiously at us.

"I have no idea," Amber said, slowly pronouncing each word.

"We were telling him we had Language Arts next with Mrs. Madao then-" Kurama cut me off before I could continue.

"Ah, well that's it," Kurama said, "We have that same class next as well."

"Oh…." Was our only reply.

"Well, shall we walk to class then?" Kurama asked as we continued down the hallway.

"What about Hiei?" I asked looking around for him.

"Knowing Hiei, he's probably already over there," Kurama replied.

"He must be a good runner then since it's on the other side of the hallway," Amber said.

"I suppose you could say that…" Kurama replied, his eyes drifting sideways. I looked curiously at him, wondering what he was hiding, before we reached the classroom.

"Hiei! I see you saved us seats," Kurama said walking over to Hiei who had 3 seats to the side of him.

"Hn," Was his only reply as we sat down. (Okay this is what it looks like, R, A, K, H)

"Hey Amber, you think this teacher is going to be any better than the last one?" I asked as we looked at her. She seemed fairly young and had long brown hair pulled back by a clip.

"I hope so. Mrs. Natsu was so mean! She yelled at me!" Amber whispered back.

"So it _was_ you two…"Kurama said, looking at Amber who blinked back in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You two were the ones she was yelling at," Kurama replied.

"No actually that was just Amber. See she started laughing without "permission" and so the teacher scolded her. Isn't that right Amber?" I said, holding in a laugh as she stared back sweatdropping.

"Well, it was your fault!!" She yelled at me.

"Nonsense, you decided to start laughing out loud hysterically. I didn't make you," I replied.

"Yes, it was the blonde ones fault," Hiei said from his seat on the other side of Kurama.

"Who're you calling blonde?!" Amber said, trying to get around Kurama to kill Hiei. The only thing holding her back was me, from behind her and Kurama holding onto her shoulders to keep her back.

"Come now, let's deal with this calmly," He said, trying to keep her from jumping over him and killing Hiei. Hiei, although, didn't seem too worried about Amber hurting him. He was sitting calmly in his seat with his eyes closed, waiting for the class to start. Suddenly Amber made a fast upward movement that Kurama and I were not ready for. Kurama's hand accidentally slipped a bit lower than her shoulders. And Amber was definitely not pleased with that. She suddenly stopped moving and closed her eyes with her eyebrow twitching slightly. As soon as Kurama had touched that spot his hand instantly flew back.

"Um…Gomen…I really wasn't expecting you to move so suddenly," He said looking down at his hands in his lap. Hiei and I were actually, finding this quite entertaining.

"Well, Kurama, getting a bit frisky, eh?" I said laughing. Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Shut…up," She said quietly, which told me that she was pissed. Hiei and I shrunk to our seats afraid she might turn her anger on us if we said anything else. Kurama looked at both of us for help but Hiei and I looked the other way.

"Deal with your punishment yourself, Kurama," Hiei said.

"Uh…I really am sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kurama said, trying to save himself.

"How…HOW DARE YOU!" Amber yelled, then pulled back her hand and slapped Kurama across the face. By this time we had gotten a few students attention but now they were all looking at us. I sunk lower in my seat, hoping to go unnoticed. I need to find more friends….' My thoughts stopped as I saw Mrs. Madao looking our way. Then when she saw an angry Amber and an image of her hand printed on Kurama's face she figured out what had happened. Aw man! I can't get another referral to the office on the first day again!' This called for drastic measures! I had to manipulate her mind to believe nothing happened. I concentrated really hard and quickly got inside her mind. Human minds are so easily penetrated' It would take me a second to get her to believe nothing happened. Humans may have weak barriers but they're so stubborn!' By this time she was starting to yell.

"Hey! You there!" She said pointing at Amber.

"Huh? Me?" Amber asked looking around.

"Yes you! Uh…" Mrs. Madao was about to say more but then she lost track of what she was saying and her eyes almost glazed over. I was starting to get through to her. Ok, nothing happened over here. One of your students accidentally hit his cheek on the desk. So no one is to blame. Also…' I decided to say a little extra so we'd have a good year in this class Also the four students sitting in front of you are the nicest students in the world. Treat them kindly the whole year.' I sat back in my seat with my work done and watched the teacher start talking again.

"Oh I'm sorry for dazing off like that. I seemed to remember something and I wasn't sure if it was today…Oh yes, well like I was saying, Miss could you please hand me that dictionary behind you," Mrs. Madao said holding out her hand. Amber sat there in shock trying to figure out what had just happened. Finally she comprehended what the teacher said and turned around to pick up a dictionary out of the box and handed it to her.

"Ah, thank you young lady! You certainly are a fine student!" Mrs. Madao said going back to her desk to sit down. Amber was still in shock then she turned to me with understanding on her face. I smiled and nodded then put a finger up to my lips to tell her not to say anything. She smiled and mouthed the words Thank you' to me. Kurama and Hiei were looking at us with question on their faces.

"What just happened?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I thought for sure that the teacher would send her to the office," Hiei said.

"Well she must have had a change of mind. Or maybe when she stopped talking for a few seconds, she remembered she needed something with the dictionary and totally forgot about Amber," I suggested.

"I suppose it's possible," Kurama said, putting a finger on his chin and looking up at the ceiling in thinking mode. "The way she stopped talking though it seemed like someone was brainwashing her…" Amber and my face went white for just a second.

"Aw come on! Brainwash? Nah, no one can brainwash people!" I said trying to make a cover for us.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Kurama said smiling.

"Yeah," I said then sunk in my chair. Ok, already we've been screamed at in one class and now I had to resort to manipulating my own teacher's mind! What else could happen next? AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY!'

Hehe well this seemed like a good stopping point…And everyone has been saying to update so here ya go! I'll work on more later. Gee…and here I was hoping to get the whole first day in one chapter…oh well! Review!


	7. Fixing Minor Problems

Disclaimer applies.  
  
New Beginning  
  
Chapter 5- Fixing minor problems  
  
"Robin! You have to do something! This is out of control," Amber hissed into my ear. I nodded my head to agree with her. At first I thought manipulating the teacher's mind to think we were good students was a good idea, but now it's terrible! We had to answer every question and do everything for her. It was like we were the only students in the class! Kurama didn't seem to mind since it seemed like he was a freakin' genius!  
"Aww, Robin! Would you please go to the teacher's lounge and get me a grape soda? My throat is starting to feel dry. Actually make that an orange soda," Mrs. Madao called out from the front of the room. If glares could throw daggers she would be pinned up to the wall by 1000 by now, the way I was glaring. Slowly though, I stood up and walked out of the classroom, still glaring at her. I took my time going to the teacher's lounge and back. I could just imagine the hell she's putting Amber and Hiei through right now. Hiei of course was denying everything she told him to do.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Oh, Hiei dear would you please grab me that workbook over there?" Mrs. Madao said, pointing at the workbooks.  
"Hn. You can get it yourself. You're not a senile old hag that can't move. Why should I do it for you?" He snapped at her.  
"Aww, that's so cute. You're right, I'll go get it," Then she walked over and got it herself. Everyone stared in awe at her as she passed.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Now that I thought of it, that was pretty funny! I wish I could have recorded his and Kurama's expressions on tape. I could have won a million dollars on one of those funny videos things. As I approached the classroom, soda in hand, I slowed my pace down not wanting to return to that place of torment. But my fate was inevitable as I finally reached the doorway and had to enter.  
"Yes, Robin has returned with my drink!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands silently together in a peppy way.  
"Yeah, here you go," I said, roughly handing her the drink then going back to my seat.  
"Thank you Robin for getting my drink. You are such an excellent student!" I just stared at her and waited for her to get on with the lesson and leave me alone. Finally she started talking again about the lesson and that's when Amber turned to me.  
"Do it now! Make her normal again!" She hissed at me.  
"What's your problem? You seem madder now."  
"You won't believe what she made me do!"  
"What?"  
"She...made me......dance!" She shivered in disgust.  
"Woah! She made you get in front of the class and dance?!"  
"YES!" That's when I broke into a laughing fit.  
"Stop laughing! She'll hear you!" Amber said, shaking me so I would stop. Slowly I calmed down and looked at her.  
"No, you're right though. She has gone too far. Although it would have been funny to see you at the front of the classroom dancing...." I trailed off imagining Amber making a fool of herself.  
"Would you hurry up and just do it!!"  
"All right, all right!" I whispered, then began concentrating on breaking through her mind. Just like before it was easy to penetrate and I was in. I could hear her thoughts circling around me. Mostly she was thinking about the class right now but there were some other thoughts. Picking up her clothes from the dryers, making dinner for her kids, and buying blood? Weird! 'I just better fix this problem!' I concentrated on telling her that we were ordinary kids, not special in any way and that she should just ignore us but give good grades to all four of us. Finally she was convinced and I left her mind. I opened my eyes to see her looking around, blinking.  
"Hm, that was weird..." She whispered to herself. Then she saw us and looked us over. "What are your names again?" Kurama and Hiei stared at her like she was an idiot, as did the rest of the class who had seen her acting weird and now even weirder. Amber had a smirk on her face though and gave a nod towards me, saying thank you. I nodded back and looked up to the teacher again.  
"Oh, never mind. I'll look you up. Now on with the lesson..." Everyone, however was still staring in awe at her as she continued.  
"Does this woman have memory damage or what?!" Hiei spat in disgust at her.  
"Who knows," I said, smirking in a knowing way.  
"Who cares, at least she's not annoying us anymore!" Amber said happily.  
"True..." Kurama inputted.  
"You think she's on drugs?" Hiei suggested. We all just stared at him and shrugged. The rest of the class period went like that with her ignoring us while we just sat there waiting for it to be over. Finally the bell rang and we got up from our seats and left the room.  
"Well, this is turning out to be a wonderful school isn't it?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
"Now Hiei, sure, the first two classes might have been weird but that's okay. I'm sure the others will have normal teachers," Kurama said with a little doubt in his voice. Amber turned my way to give me a knowing glare.  
"Why are you glaring at me? I saved your butt earlier! You would have gotten in trouble! I'm not going to do it again though so you better watch it Amber."  
"Yeah, well--"  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as him and Kurama looked at us confused. We glanced at each other with the same look. We had both forgot we had an audience.  
"Oh, just an argument we had earlier this morning." I laughed nervously, hoping they would believe it. They can't know that we had powers, it might freak them out.  
"I see..." Kurama said trailing off. There was an awkward moment before Amber finally got tired of it and started talking.  
"Well, um... we better be getting to class! We only have 5 minutes to figure out where it is now since we've been talking."  
"Yeah Kurama, let's get going," Hiei said, already turning and walking away.  
"I suppose we should go now. It was nice meeting you, I'm sure we'll see you later on," Kurama said waving goodbye and leaving. We waved back then pulled out our schedules to see where we were supposed to go next.  
"Let's see..." I maneuvered my finger down the page to find third period, "Ah, it's chemistry next with Mr. Hinaha, room 678." I heard Amber groan next to me and I turned to look at her.  
"I HATE chemistry!" She said through clenched teeth.  
"Well Amber it's a new start as far as chemistry goes. Just try not to set the place on fire again," I smirked when she snapped her head back at me with more energy in her.  
"You said you would never mention that again!! And anyway it was an accident!!! It said 314 degrees!" She snapped back at me.  
"It also had a F next to it, not a C."  
"Whatever, let's just get to class!"  
"Okay, okay. It's this way," I pointed my way down the hallway and we took off, not wanting to be late on the first day even though the teachers were being a bit flexible on that issue since people were still finding their way around the school.  
"Here we are! Chemistry 678!" I cried triumphantly as we found the room.  
"Let's just get inside," Amber said, shoving me through the open door.  
"Gee, thanks for the help." I walked forward but stopped as I saw two people I thought I wouldn't be seeing for a while. They were sitting back row and staring at us in a surprise, too.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiei exclaimed as he saw the two people he thought he had gotten away from for a while. Or at least the blond one. He didn't mind Robin that much.  
"Why, hello again," Kurama said, waving us over to the two seats next to him and Hiei that were open. Lucky us there were 4 to a counter desk. We walked over and sat in them with me sitting next to Hiei for the first time today (If you're looking from the top it would look like this- K, H, R, A). I turned towards them in my seat and held out my hand expectantly. They stared down at it in confusion until I started talking.  
"I'm tired of surprises for the day so if you don't mind I would like to see both of your schedules." They looked at me again and then dug them out of their pant pockets and put them in my hand. I pulled out mine and Amber's then laid out all four onto the counter. We studied them carefully and soon found Hiei's worst nightmare...we were all in the same classes.  
"It seems we're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of the year," I said, looking down at the proof on the table.  
"So it appears," Kurama muttered.  
"Not exactly, we have different classes for 7th period," Amber pointed out.  
"Yeah, you have Spanish with Kurama and I have English with Hiei."  
"Lucky," I heard her whisper.  
"Poor Amber, you got stuck with the hard language," I teased.  
"Spanish is quite easy actually once you get the hang of it," Kurama said. Amber perked her head up and looked at him.  
"You speak Spanish?"  
"Not very fluently, but yes I can."  
"Yay! That means you can help me!"  
"Of course, if you need help I will assist you," Kurama said in that polite, gentleman voice of his.  
"And what about you Hiei? Do speak any English?" I questioned.  
"Actually yes. We had lived in America until we moved back here."  
"So you lived here before...?" I trailed off as I remembered my childhood friends who left us to go to America. Their faces were still drawing blanks in my head as I tried to remember what they looked like. I didn't realize that I was dazing off until Hiei started waving his hand in my face.  
"Huh? What?" I elegantly said (sarcastic).  
"You looked like you were in another world," He replied.  
"Oh, just what you said reminded me of some friends me and Amber had as kids that left to go to America," I said.  
"Oh really?" Kurama said curiously, "What were they like?"  
"Well..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I definitely couldn't tell them that they had powers and were demons that lived be themselves, "Their parents were friends with my parents so that's how I got to know them. They were brothers and they soon met Amber since she was my next door neighbor and still is. Later their parents got a job transfer and moved to America. We haven't hear from them since."  
"That's a shame," Kurama said. Before we could say anything else the teacher walked in and began discussing what we would be doing in Chemistry this year. His words drowned out as my guilt took over. 'I can't believe I lied. Especially about them! But my first thoughts were right, I couldn't tell them the actual truth. They think we're weird enough as it is...' Finally as I got my thoughts straight I began listening to the teacher and making sure Amber didn't touch anything. I was completely oblivious to the secret conversation going on between Hiei and Kurama.  
  
'That was an awfully close story' Kurama thought.  
  
'It didn't match up though so it couldn't be them' Hiei replied.  
  
'I was so sure until she actually began telling the story...'  
  
'Obviously not us though. We didn't have parents that knew her parents and we didn't move because they had a job transfer. We also weren't brothers. None of it fits. It's just some lucky coincidence that things seemed so close'  
  
'I suppose you're right'  
  
'Of course'  
  
After that they cut off the telepathic conversation and listened to the teacher at the front of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! Well they almost found out didn't they! I'm sorry to cut it at only 3 and a half pages but you guys have been waiting so long and I hate that feeling. I'll try to fit in History, Algebra and Study Hall for the next chapter and then in the next chapter I'll finish up the first day. Sorry it has taken so long! See, on this story I don't really have it planned out like I do on my other stories. I'm just improvising as I go. That's why it takes me so long. I know where I want to end, I'm just having trouble getting there so bear with me! Please leave reviews! It helps me along! So...REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
